


The Kind Of Love That Does Not Go Away

by Cece20



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cece20/pseuds/Cece20
Summary: Post Season 4I had an idea stuck in my head for two days and my friend Ellie wanted a Deckerstar reunion hug. So this is basically how I imagine them reuniting after some time apart. One shot.Thank you very much Ellie for betaing this one <3Enjoy peeps!





	The Kind Of Love That Does Not Go Away

It had been a year. The exact same day a year ago Chloe said goodbye to Lucifer for good. 

It had been excruciating to have that romantic moment of sharing her feelings with him tainted by so much sadness. She was not the same woman after that. Everything felt empty and sad. Chloe had continued working with Dan and Ella, just focusing on work, but that was maybe the hardest part. Working, every day, without him, without his jokes, without him just being him around her. It hurt a lot more than she was willing to admit. 

Chloe had been spending a lot of time with Maze - she had moved back in after Lucifer left. They both needed each other in that moment. Maze never spoke about it, but Chloe knew her demon best friend was in much pain as well. 

Amenadiel had been there for everyone, but that only kept him away from dealing from his own feelings. He was finally getting along with his brother when Lucifer left. Of course, Amenadiel was proud because his brother had been the reasonable one this time, but that didn’t ease the pain he felt. 

Linda had felt guilty for months, but she eventually realized nothing could have prevented Lucifer from going, certainly not her. Even Dan sympathized with all their grief. He didn’t know exactly why Lucifer was not around anymore, not the real reason at least, but he knew that everyone was devastated. Chloe had told him Lucifer went away to protect everyone. That’s all she could manage to say. The only one that was hopeful was Trixie. She had spent days telling her mom that Lucifer would find a way to come back to her. She was certain of it. And when her daughter was looking at her with her big hopeful eyes, she could not help herself but hope a little as well. 

That night, Chloe went to the penthouse, as she had done so many times over the past year. Maze had stopped hunting bounties for a while, to help Chloe run Lux. She knew she would be alone that night because Maze was at home with Trixie. Chloe opened the big glass windows to feel the summer breeze. Then she did the same as she always did when she was in the penthouse by herself. She went to Lucifer’s closet and put on one of his shirts. The delicate linen and his scent were always a comfort to her. She put music on, that day it was that awful 90’s jam playlist that Lucifer had made for her all those months ago. Chloe’s heart was drowning in this moment. She could not believe a whole year had passed, a whole year without his smile, his charming accent she always tried to imitate but failed miserably a;t and simply just a year without his love. They were finally able to start building something together. That hurt the most, probably. The fact that right before Lucifer left, they had been working through their issues, finally being honest with each other, and that had been ripped away in a matter of minutes. She had told him she loved him for crying out loud! That kind of confession and that kind of love, it never goes away, and Chloe knew it. Lucifer knew it too, she was sure. The detective went to sleep in his bed, to just feel him, feel his presence. Everything was way too painful, especially on that day. She cried herself to sleep that night, which she hadn’t done in almost a month, but on that precise day, it was all too much. 

Chloe woke up just before dawn, cold in just those silk back sheets, and she got up to close the glass windows she had left open. Still a bit asleep she went to sit on the piano on her way to close windows. Her fingers started to play that song they used to play together. For a while she just stayed there, remembering the time she had with Lucifer. When she came back to reality, Chloe went to the balcony and stared at the stars for a bit. All the stars Lucifer has once created. Then out of knowhere she felt a hand on her mouth, pulling her back inside the penthouse. She tried to fight it but the person attacking her was a lot stronger than she was. Once inside, she realized that whoever it was, was not attacking her, just keeping her quiet. The sun was almost rising when Chloe turned around and saw it was him. She thought she was hallucinating, but Lucifer removed his hand. And there she said a sentence Lucifer himself had once pronounced:

“This is real isn’t it?”

“Yes, Chloe.” He has whispered her name as if he didn’t believe he was in front of her either.

They both looked at each other for a while not knowing was to say and finally, Chloe broke the silence.

“I don’t care how this is possible, I am just so happy you are really here.”

You could see the love in Lucifer’s eyes, and he took a step forward to take her in his arms. Chloe was too shocked to say anything else and they just stood there in his embrace, in the gentlest hug she had ever known. It was not about lust or want or anything at that moment. It had to do with love. Chloe hugged Lucifer tighter and he just held her head in his hands. She could hear his heartbeat, something she never thought she would never hear again. He was really here in, her arms, alive and well. 

After a while, Chloe pulled back and starred at Lucifer, and he kissed her as delicately as he had the night he left. A kiss that was just full of love. She got lost in his big brown eyes and she wished that moment could last forever and she could see in his gaze that he did too. 

“Your love,” he said, “your love is what got me through it all.”

Chloe felt her heart sink just thinking of how bad it must have been for him. But she was so glad her love accompanied him always. 

“How long?” Chloe asked.

And Lucifer knew what she was asking. Time was different between Earth and Hell.

“A hundred years.”

“Oh my God.”

“Wrong choice of deity but that’s alright.”

She laughed, wholeheartedly, for the first time in a year. Man, how she had missed his silly jokes, and his big smile looking at her. 

“How long has it been here?”, he asked then.

“A year. It was a year yesterday.”

“And you never moved on?”, Lucifer asked, surprised.

“How could I? I love you, Lucifer. THat hasn’t changed. It never will. I love you.”

“Chloe…”, he whispered again, “I love you too. More than anything in this universe.”

And with the sun continuing to rise behind them, they hugged again, their embrace soft and solid at the same time, not letting go of the person they had lost for so long. They had that chance to love each other again, and in that moment, it was all that mattered.


End file.
